


I Ship It

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, John is kind of a bad guy, M/M, Matchmaking, implied!Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @charliebradbury1104’s 500 Follower Celebration. I will warn for those who don’t care for it, It’s Implied!Destiel! Just so you’re aware! Also, I kinda picture John as being homophobic so that is a warning as well.Prompt: The gif below





	I Ship It

“So I think we should set Cas and Dean up on a date.” You stated, plopping in the chair next to your boyfriend.

Sam looked up from his book and let out a laugh. “What?!”

“Come on, Sam. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the eye fucking and UST between them.” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, trust me, I noticed,” he mumbled under his breath. “But I highly doubt they’d ever agree to it! They’d both deny it to high Heaven! At least Dean would! He thinks I don’t know or that I’d treat him differently or something if he said he was bi. I’ve known for a long time that he’s bi. I don’t care whether its a male or a female he’s with. I just want him happy.” He leaned over and laid his head on your shoulder.

You started running your hands through his hair. “I know you do, Sammy. And Cas makes him happy! He just won’t admit it. I don’t know why though. We all know they care for each other.”

“I think it’s because of our dad.” Sam whispered.

You turned and noticed the sad gaze in his hazel eyes. “What do you mean?”

He sighed and lifted his head off your shoulder, cracking his neck in the process. “I remember when I was younger, about eleven or twelve, and Dean was a Junior in high school. He was always popular with the girls but I noticed that he always seemed to gravitate to this one guy, an art student named Brandon. I was old enough to understand crushes and all that and I knew that Dean was crushing hard on Brandon. Somehow dad knew too, and I’ll never forget him yelling at Dean in the motel room, saying that he ‘didn’t raise no boy to be a faggot’ and just wailing on him, calling him a ‘queer’ and whatever else. Dean never said a word while dad was yelling, just kept his head down but his eyes had a dead look in them. I think what dad did really messed with him. I’ve seen him show interest in guys but he never acts on it.”

You felt your heart drop listening to Sam’s story, thankful you had never met the elder Winchester. You would beat the crap out of him, just for that alone. You loved Dean like a brother. John should’ve never made him feel inferior for his sexuality. Kids should be able to confide in their parents about anything and not be judged. Sadly, it happened too often in this world.

“Does Dean know you don’t care?” You asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Sam sighed. “I thought I’ve made it pretty obvious that I don’t but I think he’s still scared that I’ll react like dad or something.”

You pondered what he said for a minute before speaking. “Well then, instead of being sneaky about it, let’s sit down with Dean and talk to him. Let him know that we don’t care about who he has feelings for and that him and Cas would be good together.”

Sam thought for a second and gave a slight nod. “We’ll talk to him tonight, I guess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, you and Sam pulled Dean aside. After getting comfortable on the couch, Dean spoke. “So, what’s up? You guys getting married or something?”

“No,” Sam scoffed. “At least not for a good while.” You raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. He replied with a wink and a grin before turning his attention to Dean. “No, we actually wondered if you and Cas would like to go out with us tonight.”

“Uh… Don’t we always?” Dean asked, looking confused.

“We meant,” you started. “As a double date. Me and Sam and you and Cas. Like dinner and a movie or bowling or something.”

Dean let out a laugh. “First off, Cas bowling? I don’t think he’d understand the concept but that would be hilarious to see! Second, why would me and Cas go on a date? We don’t see each other like that.” He trailed off but wouldn’t make eye contact.

Sam let out a sigh. “Dean, I know you’re bi and I don’t give a shit that you are.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean mumbled, his gaze firmly planted on the floor.

“Bullshit. I know you and Cas like each other… more than friends. And that’s ok! I’m not dad, Dean. I don’t care if you like a guy or a girl or even a freakin heffalump! As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

After what felt like hours of silence, Dean raised his head. ‘You really don’t care?” His voice was so low you almost didn’t catch what he said.

“No, Dean,” You smiled at the green eyed hunter. “We have always supported you and will always continue to. Unless it’s a stupid idea, like going after a bloody _siren_ by yourself…” You stated firmly, referring to your last case. “But as far as your personal life is concerned, if you’re happy, we’re happy. Besides, you and Cas would make a cute couple.”

Dean rubbed the back of his head at your comment and you could see his freckled cheeks turning pink. “We… um… kinda… already are…” he mumbled under his breath. Your eyes widened in surprise and you glanced at Sam, seeing his identical expression.

“What? How long?” Sam asked, dumbfounded.

“Um…. like six months…” Dean replied with a sheepish smile. “At least I don’t have to hide our relationship anymore. It was a pain not getting caught with you two around sometimes.”

You let out a laugh and stood up, giving Dean a tight hug. “You don’t have to hide anything anymore, D. We’re happy for ya!” You pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek, moving to the side so Sam could embrace his brother in a manly hug. They disentangled and had their customary silent conversation with just their eyes. After a few seconds, Dean nodded and gave Sam a smirk.

“So,” you said, breaking the silence. “How about that double date?”

The sound of feathers filled the room and Cas appeared in the room, his gaze landing directly on Dean. Green met blue, their gaze never faltering from each other for what felt like minutes.

Dean turned, smiling at you and Sam. “We’re in.”


End file.
